Do you?
by zurclovesslash
Summary: Just a rewrite of the scene where Caitlin asks Stiles if he likes boys.


"I thought you liked girls?"

It was a simple enough question, after all Caitlin had been dating Emily prior to all the human sacrifices going on.

"I do like girls. Do you?"

So she did like girls- obviously, she had been dating one. Stiles replied with an 'absolutely' because duh, he'd been in love with Lydia Martin for as long as he can remember. Well, up until recently. Yes he still had some brief feelings for the redhead but he knew nothing would ever happen. And he was okay with that. But Caitlin was kissing Stiles- and dare he say- LIKING it, and she likes girls, so Stiles was definitely confused.

"So you also like boys?"

Caitlin replied with Stiles' same 'absolutely' and her same 'do you?'

The question catches Stiles off guard because yeah, he's noticed how prominent Danny's abs are, and yeah he'd noticed how he kind of sort of wanted to dance with some guys at Jungle despite all the Kanima business, and yeah he's noticed Derek Hale's physical features-I mean who wouldn't? The guy's gorgeous. But he didn't like guys like THAT...did he? I mean sure he's noticed OTHER things about Derek like how cute he looks when he raises his eyebrows, the butterflies in his own stomach when Derek slightly (just slightly) smiles, and his abs and DAMN body. But that doesn't mean Stiles likes guys that way. Not Derek. Not at all. Then he realizes that he's slightly in love with Derek Hale. And Derek Hale is gone. Crap.

He doesn't answer Caitlin's question, he rather gives her a bottle of water to chug, apologizes because she was a nice girl, and insists they shouldn't go any further to the confused girl.

Then he finds himself shocked because a certain werewolf walked into his old place of living, smashed some DJ's equipment, and yelled 'Get Out' to every party goer there. He finds himself shocked because there was Derek Hale- the man who he realized he was in love with not even 5 minutes ago. Damn. And then everyone's gone except for Stiles. Literally every single person has shuffled out of the loft.

"Derek?" Stiles questions, trying to form some coherent sentences in his mind. Trying to figure out how to tell Derek that he missed him, and that he's glad he's back.

"Stiles." Derek replies because really, what else was he going to say?

"You're back."

"Yes. Nice observation Stiles."

"Well you're certainly still as asshole-ish as ever."

"It seems so. Why didn't you leave with everyone else?"

"Why are you back?"

It's a good question really, Derek and Cora had made sure to let everyone know they were leaving Beacon Hills, and never returning.

"It's a long story. It may have included me and Peter being kidnapped by Spanish hunters." Derek says.

Stiles has to laugh at that.

"Wow. Two months. I think I should applaud you for lasting that long without landing in some shit!" Stiles says, sarcastically as ever.

"Stiles?"

"Shut up?"

"You know me too well."

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you."

Stiles kind of blurts it out, afraid that if he didn't say it then, he never would. Derek looks confused at first, and then genuinely surprised.

"I really am, and I really did. I know I'm probably still annoying as hell to you but after all of this- the human sacrifices, the Darach, and all the other previous supernatural bullshit- I thought after all of that, we consider each other friends. So it's good to have you back- friend."

After that, Stiles smiles, turns around, and begins to walk out of the loft.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"I...I missed you too."

And then Derek is walking towards him and his mouth is on Stiles' and- oh shit- they're making out.

"Mmmph- Derek...Derek what the hell!? What did- how did you- how could you POSSIBLY have even known that-"

"Werewolf ears. I could hear your conversation with that girl as soon as I walked in."

But those thoughts had been internal- his Derek lovin' thoughts- and then he realized, oh damn, he had said all of it out loud to poor Caitlin. All of it. He really needed to stop doing that.

"So this means- you mean- you- me too?"

"Yes. I...love you too. For a while now. Now Stiles?"

"Shut up?"

"Again, you know me too well."

And their lips were touching again and Stiles was REALLY okay with this, and the night that went from shitty to kind of good was now at I'm-kissing-the-love-of-my-life-great. Derek was back, and for the first time in months, the darkness around his heart was the last thing Stiles was worried about.

Fin.

A/N: So this was my first Teen Wolf fanfiction and my first overall fanfiction EVER, so please be gentle! I hope you enjoyed! If you did awesome, if you didn't...sorry! I just wanted to write a scene without the part where Stiles figures out he indirectly told Barrow to kill Kira, and the creepy demon fight! Be sure to leave a comment saying whatever. Literally. Saying whatever you want. Alright...bye!


End file.
